


Эхо ушедшего лета

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Когда Дерек первый раз привёл Стайлза на причал, он практически ничего не рассказывал, только касался пальцами нагретых солнцем досок и перебирал в памяти события минувших лет.





	Эхо ушедшего лета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echoes of Summers Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674860) by [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek), [sova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/pseuds/sova). 

Даже после того, как дом был восстановлен, набралось бы не так много мест, сохранивших счастливые воспоминания о семье Дерека. 

Одним из них был заповедник, во всем его величии, а другим – причал на озере, частично находящемся на землях Хейлов. Он был построен еще дедом Дерека за много лет до его рождения и хранил память о поколениях Хейлов, теперь оставшихся в прошлом, но Дерек помнил достаточно о них всех, оживляя их в своих мыслях и рассказах.

Когда Дерек первый раз привёл Стайлза на причал, он практически ничего не рассказывал, только касался пальцами нагретых солнцем досок и перебирал в памяти события минувших лет. Воспоминания о счастливом детстве, проведённом на пристани времени, прыжках в прохладную воду яркими картинками вставали перед его глазами; смех и визги его братьев и сестёр, брызги и всплески эхом раздавались в его ушах.

Его дедушка – человек – любил рыбачить на причале, он приходил сюда еще до рассвета, прихватив ящик со снастями, удочку, наживку и большую кружку с кофе.  
Иногда Дерек присоединялся к нему, и ему требовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы усидеть на месте спокойно хоть сколько-нибудь.

Дерек больше никого не приводил на причал.  
Он пока не хотел делиться этим местом ни с кем, хотя знал, что настанет тот момент, когда ему захочется изменить свое решение.  
А сейчас оно было только для них со Стайлзом.   
Они спускались к озеру после целого дня работы на стройке, чтобы погрузить усталые ноги в прохладную воду и отдохнуть.

Иногда Дерек брал Стайлза на рыбалку – точь-в-точь как делал его дед. И Стайлз теперь так напоминал самого Дерека в юности – такой же непоседливый, его руки и ноги постоянно находились в движении, а пальцы выбивали ритм на досках причала.  
Все это порой распугивало рыбу, но Дерек не волновался, ему нравилось просто проводить время со Стайлзом.

Однажды, работая на заднем крыльце дома, Дерек обнаружил, что проще всего угомонить Стайлза, коснувшись его.  
Обычно хватало лёгкого поглаживания по плечу или спине, но иногда Дереку нужно было взять его за руку, сжимая и переплетая пальцы, плотно прижимая их ладони друг к другу.   
И каким-то образом это единение успокаивало Стайлза, как ничто другое. Он расслаблялся, его дыхание выравнивалось, и Дерек получал несколько минут покоя. Порой этого хватало, чтобы успеть поймать рыбу.

Весна сменилась летом, Дерек все чаще проводил вечера на причале. Иногда Стайлз присоединялся к нему, а иногда он приходил туда один, но дни, когда Стайлз был рядом, ему нравились больше. Они сидели, болтали ногами в холодной воде и говорили обо всем на свете, держась за руки и прижимаясь плечами, становясь с каждым днем все ближе и ближе друг к другу.

Бывало, Дерек рассказывал о своей семье, о дедушке и его любви к рыбалке, об играх в воде с братьями и сёстрами. О том, как его мама сидела на причале и смеялась над их проделками, и ее взгляд был полон любви и счастья, когда она смотрела на них.

Этим вечером Стайлз опаздывал. Дерек сидел в конце причала, закатав джинсы и свесив ноги вниз, он уперся локтями в колени, подперев руками голову, и всматривался в глубину. Рыбы, возможно, далёкие потомки тех, дедушкиных рыб, так и мелькали в прозрачной воде. Дерек думал об именах, вырезанных на досках рядом с ним, о Лоре и Оливии, Томасе и его родителях. О Питере, пропавшем неизвестно где. Обо всех тех, с кем проводил похожие деньки и кого уж нет. А потом он вспомнил о тех, кто сейчас рядом с ним. О Скотте, Лидии, Айзеке и Кире. О стае, которая постепенно создавалась вокруг юного Альфы.

Но больше всего он думал о Стайлзе. О юноше , которого встретил, едва потеряв Лору. Который уставился на него разинув рот в тот первый день. О том, кто бросил ему вызов, не испугавшись его, даже осознавая, что Дерек может сделать с ним. Кто был рядом с ним, когда все остальные отступали. Кто прошёл с ним самые сложные этапы ремонта, выслушивая его истории и воспоминания без осуждения или вопросов. О том, кто держал его за руку в тот день под дождём. И каким-то образом стал для него важнее, чем кто бы то ни было.

Дерек сам не знал, сколько он просидел в одиночестве, потеряв счет времени, когда узнал знакомые шаги за спиной. Он улыбнулся про себя, отметив, что звук шагов сменился с приглушенного топота по тропинке на звонкий скрип сухих досок причала, которые отзывались на каждый шаг.  
Наконец, шаги замерли прямо за его спиной, и Дерек услышал спокойное дыхание Стайлза, знакомый быстрый стук его сердца.

Дерек улыбнулся шире и, выпрямившись, повернулся к нему, окидывая взглядом его силуэт, залитый тёплым солнечным светом.

– Ты опоздал, – кивнул он в сторону красной полосы закатного неба.  
Стайлз пожал плечами, опустившись на пристань прямо там, где стоял.  
– Хорошее приходит к тем, кто ждет, – ответил он с легкой ухмылкой на губах, придвигаясь вплотную к Дереку.

– А ты считаешь себя хорошим? – уточнил Дерек, вскинув бровь, несмотря на то, что Стайлз уже не мог видеть его лицо: тот обвил его руками и ногами, положив голову ему на спину между лопатками.

– Конечно же считаю, Дерек, – пробормотал Стайлз, уютно прижавшись к нему щекой и ухом, в его голосе была слышна улыбка: – Самым лучшим!

Дерек рассмеялся, и его смех был слышен Стайлзу намного лучше глубоко внутри, там, где он прижимался ухом, чем снаружи.   
Он перевёл взгляд на озеро, наслаждаясь близостью сидящего позади него Стайлза, тепло от прикосновения их тел затапливало его до самой макушки.

– Знаешь что, – произнес Дерек мягко, осознав, что Стайлз оказался в одном ряду с счастливейшими воспоминаниями о его семье, – пожалуй, ты прав!


End file.
